Angeline Quinto
Angeline Quinto (b. November 26, 1989) is a Filipino singer, actress, comedienne, songwriter, endorser and winner of Star Power: Sharon's Search For The Next Female Pop Superstar in 2011. She is managed by ABS-CBN Talent arm, Star Magic, and Cornerstone Entertainment Inc, and is a member of DIVAS along with KZ Tandingan, Yeng Constantino and Kyla. Early Career Star for a Night Angeline was a finalist where she competed with the grand winner Sarah Geronimo in a singing competition Star For A Night hosted by the Asia's Songbird, Regine Velasquez. She also competed with Mark Bautista now recording star, and Mau Marcelo later won as first Philippine Idol and became Philippine Diamond Diva. Sharon Cuneta was one of the judges that night and the host of Star Power: Sharon's Search For the Next Female Pop Superstar. MTB: Teen PopStar Angeline was the grand winner (tied with Sherilyn Flores) of MTB: Teen PopStar, where she competed with Jona during the pre-finals. Charice became a champion in Bulilit PopStar division. Diz Iz It She also joined GMA's Diz Iz It segment Diz Iz Kantahan: Challenge the Champion in 2010. She failed to win during her first try, but she was given the chance to become a wildcard finalist. She won the wildcard edition that gave her way to the Battle of the Champions. She then dubbed by the show as the Rising Star. Her contest pieces used in the show are I Don't Want To Miss A Thing, On The Wings of Love, What Kind of Fool Am I?, and On My Own. Star Power: Sharon Search For the Next Female Superstar After three rounds of competition, with the final round singing an original composition from Star Records, Quinto emerged as the winner of Star Power: Sharon Search For the Next Female Superstar, earning a cash prize of 1 million pesos, a Great Wall Hover SUV, and an entertainment showcase from Sony Philippines, diamond jewellery from JMK Jewelry and an exclusive recording contract from Star Records. On July 15, 2011, Quinto staged her first solo concert. She also toured and opened for Sharon Cuneta in her United States concert tour. She has sung several soundtracks for ABS-CBN television dramas and films. She is currently a co-host and performer on ASAP. Her album received a Double Platinum certification from PARI. Concerts/Groups In February 2013, Angeline staged her first Valentines concert in SMX, Mall of Asia titled Angeline Quinto In Love. After doing various shows abroad, she went back to the concert scene last August 15, 2015, for KQ at the Araneta held in one of the biggest concert venues in the Philippines with her rumored boyfriend Erik Santos. Her performance with Santos was a hit that they staged another concert with their respective icons, Regine Velasquez and Martin Nievera. The concert titled Royals was held at Mall of Asia Arena on February 15, 2016. Having her performed in two of the largest concert venues in the Philippines and has sung numerous theme songs of top rated drama programs made her as one of the top concert artists in the Philippines and sealed her as the country's Queen of Teleserye Theme Songs. In 2019, Angeline staged a concert with K Brosas called Angeline K'To, Concert Namin 'To, held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. It had an international tour in November 2019 afterwards. KQ At the Araneta It was announced in the second quarter in 2015, that Quinto and Erik Santos would stage a concert at the Smart Araneta Coliseum titled KQ at the Araneta, which was held on August 15, 2015. ASAP Birit Queens In 2016, Quinto became one of the members of a girl group called ASAP Birit Queens. Other members of this group include Morissette Amon, Klarisse de Guzman, and Jonalyn "Jona" Viray. There were speculations that the individual members of the group tried to outshine each other. It has been clarified in an interview that ASAP assigned each of the members songs to sing and that the group worked together for the various song numbers. It was announced on January 22, 2017 during #ASAPSariSariSurprise after their prod that the group would be holding a concert, which was held on March 31, 2017 at the SM Mall of Asia Arena. The group also toured on April 7, 2017 in Abu Dhabi, followed by a US Tour from May 26-June 3, 2017. On December 2017, the SM Mall of Asia Arena concert was aired on Sunday's Best. The group disbanded in late 2017. DIVAS On April 27, 2016, it was announced that Quinto, along with Kyla, KZ Tandingan, Yeng Constantino and Rachelle Ann Go at a presscon at the Felicidad Mansion Events Place would be part of the then-upcoming concert titled DIVAS Live in Manila, which was held on November 11, 2016 at the Smart Araneta Coliseum. In March 2018, it was revealed that the group will be coming back for a second concert. The concert was revealed on September 7, 2018 entitled Boyz II Men with DIVAS, which was held on December 15, 2018 at the Araneta Coliseum. Category:People Category:Singers Category:Members Category:DIVAS Category:Cornerstone Entertainment Inc. Category:Star Magic